1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasion resistant sintered alloy for internal combustion engines, more specifically to sintered alloy for use in a slidable member for rocker arms, valve seats, piston rings, cylinder liners and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sintered alloy compositions exhibiting good abrasion resistance when in use as a slidable member at high planar pressures have been described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 955,445 corresponding to German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,846,122. This type of sintered alloy compositions are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,472, 2,637,671 and 3,698,877. Sintered alloy compositions which have further improved substrate structure and are superior particularly in pitting properties as compared with the conventional sintered alloy have been desired.